1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoelace fasteners and more particularly pertains to a new shoelace fastening assembly for making it easier for the user to secure the laces and also to prevent the laces from becoming undone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoelace fasteners is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoelace fasteners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,315; 6,049,955; 6,163,941; 4,796,337; 5,852,852; 6,175,994; 4,646,401; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 405,602.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoelace fastening assembly. The prior art includes inventions having ratchet and pawl mechanisms for securing the shoelaces.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shoelace fastening assembly which has many of the advantages of the shoelace fasteners mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoelace fastening assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoelace fasteners, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a pair of fastener assemblies each of which includes an elongate housing member being adapted to be securely attached along an edge of an instep portion of a footwear, and also includes a rail member being slidably disposed in the elongate housing member; and also includes a plurality of shoelaces each having a definite length and being adjustably and fastenably disposed in and through the elongate housing members; and further includes a plurality of stop members being spacedly disposed about and along lengths of the plurality of shoelaces for locking the shoelaces in the elongate housing members. None of the prior art describes rail member and shoelaces having stop members for tightly fastening the shoelaces.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the shoelace fastening assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new shoelace fastening assembly which has many of the advantages of the shoelace fasteners mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoelace fastening assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoelace fasteners, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoelace fastening assembly for making it easier for the user to secure the laces and also to prevent the laces from becoming undone.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoelace fastening assembly that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoelace fastening assembly that eliminates a user from having to lace up the shoes and then tighten and tie the laces.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.